


Party For Two

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom!Rich Goranski, M/M, Michael Mell X Rich Goranski - Freeform, Oops, Porn with Feelings, Rich's suppressed feelings, The Plot basically allows MITB and The Fire to not happen, This one's got porn, Top!Michael Mell, expensive headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: When Rich asked Michael to help him get back at his S.Q.U.I.P, having sex with him was the last thing that Michael would've thought that he meant. But hey, if it allowed him to get a little more information about the computer chip in his best friend's head, Michael was willing to try anything.





	Party For Two

Rich sighed, rolling his eyes to himself as his S.Q.U.I.P. continued to berate him for lingering on the edge of the room instead of mingling with the rest of the people attending Jake’s Halloween party, which was undoubtedly going to be the biggest party of the fall. He bit his lip, snagging a red plastic cup filled with some mixture of alcohol or another and taking a small sip, not enough to affect his S.Q.U.I.P.’s operations, but just enough to take the edge off. His eyebrows raised as he glanced up over the rim of his cup and his eyes locked onto the one person he’d doubted he’d ever see at a party like this.

Michael Mell had ditched his typical red patch-covered hoodie in favor of a black long sleeve with the word ‘creeps’ written across his chest in thick bright green lettering and he’d even abandoned his prized white headphones. Hell, if Rich didn’t know any better, he might’ve thought Michael looked cool.

His S.Q.U.I.P. materialized beside him, her cold green eyes narrowed as she followed his gaze, “Forget it, Goranski,” she hissed. “Even talking to that loser would take you down more than a few rungs on the social ladder.”

Rich quirked an eyebrow, careful not to speak aloud as he responded, “Who said I was going to? Just thought it was interesting that he was here. He’s not much of a party guy from what I’ve seen.”

“He wouldn’t be.” She rolled her eyes, casting her cold gaze across the room and towards Jeremy, who seemed like he was trying unsuccessfully to flirt with Christine, “Except he’s hoping to get through to  _ him _ .” She laughed scathingly, “I guess their friendship is just another thing you’ve managed to fuck up, isn’t it?” Rich shook his head, hoping he’d be able to shake her off but she continued, disregarding him, “Nothing new to you though; you’re a fuck up all on your own, aren’t you?”

Rich huffed, shooting her a glare before dropping his gaze to the liquid in his cup. His lips twitched upwards mischievously.

His S.Q.U.I.P.’s eyes widened as she realized what he was planning, “Richard, don’t you  _ fucking _ dare.”

“Go fuck yourself, bitch,” he smirked, downing the remainder of his drink and watching her flicker out of view. He grinned, relieved to be rid of her for the time being, especially after she’d been particularly degrading all day. He rolled his shoulders, smile fading into more of a smirk as he started through the crowd, making his way towards where he’d last seen Michael.

Michael jolted when Rich’s hand slammed against the wall next to his shoulder, clearly not expecting the shorter male to confront him for being there. “Fancy seeing you here, Mell,” Rich grinned, dark eyes trained on Michael’s face.

Michael’s eyes darted out over the crowd, seemingly searching for some way to escape the situation, “I- uh, don’t worry; I’ll be leaving in just a minute, I just need to-”

Rich raised an eyebrow, “Talk to Jeremy?” He sighed, “Let me guess, you want to help him shut down his S.Q.U.I.P.?”

Michael bit his lip uncertainly, “I- yeah? Look, I won’t mess with you or him at school or anything, I just want to give him the option.”

Rich rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry about that; his S.Q.U.I.P. wouldn’t let you anywhere near him anyway.” He smirked as he noticed Jeremy getting dragged up the staircase at the edge of the room, “Besides, looks like Chloe’s going to be keeping him to herself for a while.”

Michael followed his gaze, eyes widening as he realized what was going on. “Oh, I, uh, I guess that answers that.” He sighed, shaking his head, “Whatever. I guess that makes your life easier, doesn’t it? You don’t even have to force me to leave.”

“Who said I was here to make you leave?” Rich smirked.

Michael’s brows furrowed, confusion clear in his dark mocha eyes, “Then what are-”

Rich grinned up at Michael mischievously, “I want your help pissing off a S.Q.U.I.P. You interested?”

Michael’s shoulders lowered slightly, relaxing as he realized Rich genuinely wasn’t going to hurt him for being at the party. “I mean, I guess? What did you have in mind?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little mind about that; just come with me.” Rich hummed, taking hold of Michael’s wrist and tugging him along behind him as he made his way towards the back staircase.

* * *

 

Michael stepped into the guest bedroom after Rich warily, glancing around the room like he expected someone to jump out at him. “What are we doing in here?”

Rich grinned, shutting and locking the door behind them, “Getting back at the fucking bitch in my skull; she’s been on my case all day.” He turned and made his way further into the room, flopping backward onto the bed, “It’s funny, most of the time the stupid pills can’t agree with each other on anything. Well, anything except that they see you as a threat.”

Michael’s brows furrowed and he took a small step closer, curious, “What do you mean?”

Rich sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look Michael in the eyes, “They get off on making you feel like you’re wrong; that you’d be nothing without them to tell you who you’re meant to be. Kids our age never know, right? They just want someone to guide them.” His lips twitched up into an easy grin, “Then there’s you. You’re everything that they stand against; you’re confident in who you are and you don’t need anyone to reassure you. That coupled with the fact that you’re one of the only people in the country with the right connections to be able to get your hands on Mountain Dew Red makes you dangerous.”

The taller male nodded slowly, “I guess that makes sense… Wait, why are you telling me this?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Rich smirked.

Michael blinked, struggling to wrap his mind around what he’d just heard. “I- I’m not sure I heard you right.”

Rich shifted, getting up and standing in front of Michael, “Look, she hates you to begin with and she’s always making me act like an alpha male, right? Well, nothing would piss her off more than finding out that I had sex with you and  _ bottomed _ .”

“I- I mean, I guess we can?” He glanced away nervously, “If you actually want to?”

Rich rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of the collar of Michael’s shirt and yanking him down into a kiss. Michael froze against him for an instant, shocked, before allowing his hands to drift up and take hold of Rich’s hips, pulling him closer and letting his eyes drift shut. Rich hummed appreciatively, arms wrapping around Michael’s neck and pressing his lips against Michael’s harder.

Michael nipped at his lower lip gently, tongue slipping out to soothe the bite as Rich gasped reflexively. Rich groaned softly as Michael’s tongue slipped into his mouth, twisting with his. Michael pulled away after a moment, pressing slow, open-mouthed kisses along his jawline and down his neck, nipping gently at the side of his throat.

Rich sighed contentedly as Michael’s lips found the soft spot at the juncture between his neck and shoulder and he started sucking at it, “Who would’ve thought a loser like you could kiss like that,” Rich hummed, slipping his fingers up into the dark waves of Michael’s hair and tangling them into it, trying to ground himself against the sensation of Michael against him.

Michael pulled back slightly, just far enough that Rich could both see  _ and  _ feel him smirking against his collarbone, and glanced up at Rich mischievously, “Just wait till you see what else I can do with my mouth,” he teased.

“That is not at all what I thought you were going to say,” Rich hummed. He ran his hand through his Michael’s hair with surprising fondness, “Show me?”

Michael chuckled, his hands slipping under the hem of the brunet’s shirt and tugging it up and over his head, dropping it to the floor carelessly. He pressed his lips back to Rich’s collarbone, littering kisses down his chest and interspersing them with light bites and sucks, leaving light hickeys in his wake as he dropped to his knees, fingers dragging lightly against the waist of his jeans. Michael glanced up at him for a moment as he undid the button of his pants, “This okay?”

“More than okay,” he mumbled, fingers tightening in Michael’s hair as he pulled Rich’s pants down, leaving the material bunched around his knees. Michael hummed softly, glancing up at him through lust-darkened eyes as he tugged his boxers down. Michael hummed contentedly, pressing a soft kiss to the edge of his hip before turning his attention to Rich’s dick.

Rich inhaled sharply as the cold air hit him and he shivered under the weight of Michael’s gaze. “We, um, we don’t have to do this if you aren’t sure?” he offered quietly, taking his inaction as hesitance. Michael rolled his eyes, bringing his hands down to rest against Rich’s thighs as he lowered his head, licking a stripe up the underside of his length without hesitation. He chuckled breathily at the strangled gasp that escaped Rich in response to his actions, his laughter quickly quieting as he shifted forward once more to wrap his lips around the head of Rich’s cock and suck at it gently, though Rich could still feel the smirk on his lips as Michael pressed closer, taking more of his length into his mouth until Rich could almost feel himself brushing against the back of his throat.

And then Michael  _ sucks _ and Rich swears he’s about half a second from cumming like some virgin getting head for the first time and  _ fuck _ , maybe he wouldn’t mind cumming pathetically fast if it was because of Michael because even someone like Rich, popular and experienced and above it all, could admit that Michael had his high points too. He was kind and funny and no one could dispute that he was gorgeous in an infuriatingly effortless way and- okay, so maybe letting Michael have his way with him wasn’t  _ just _ about pissing off his S.Q.U.I.P., but it’s not like he could’ve just gone up to him and asked him out or- Rich shook his head, forcing himself to stop thinking; now wasn’t the time, not with Michael on his knees in front of him with his dick in his mouth and looking up at him with those adorable brown puppy-dog eyes. Rich groaned lowly, the sound emanating from the back of his throat and he used his grip on Michael’s hair to tug him back, and had to physically stop himself from whining at the loss of contact.

Michael’s brows furrowed as he looked up at him, clearly confused, “Is everything okay?” He asked quietly, voice soft as he made sure the shorter male was alright.

Rich sighed internally, biting back the warm feeling rising in his chest at the thought of Michael worrying over him. “I- yeah, everything’s fine. You’re just, uh, better than I was expecting and I don’t want this to end before it even gets good.” He released his hold on his hair and stepped away, breathing deeply as he tried to force himself further from his peak.

Michael nods understandingly, getting back to his feet and that’s when Rich notices just how offensively not-naked Michael is. He huffs, slipping his hands under the hem of Michael’s shirt, easily dragging it up and off of him and oh. Oh fuck, who the hell let Michael hide all of  _ this _ under that stupid fucking hoodie? Rich bit his lip as his mind struggled to comprehend the wide plains of Michael’s newly exposed pectorals and the gentle divots of his abs, muscles perfectly stretching his tawny skin. 

He placed his hands on Michael’s (surprisingly broad) shoulders and pressed him backwards, guiding him toward the bed. “How the fuck are you in this good of shape?” He wondered aloud as the back of Michael’s knees hit the edge of the bed, forcing him to sit, “I thought all you did was play video games and smoke pot.”

Michael chuckled, shifting so he could lean back against the headboard, lips curling upward enticingly, “I couldn’t tell you; as far as I can remember, I’ve always looked like this.”

Rich huffed, following Michael onto the bed and crawling closer, swinging one leg over Michael’s lap so he was straddling him, “I’m making the executive decision here; for the good of humanity, you’re gonna have to walk around shirtless from now on.”

“Oh, am I?” Michael snorted, bringing one of his hands up to run up and down the length of Rich’s spine.

“Definitely,” Rich hummed, running his hands down Michael’s torso reverently, “Honestly, I have no idea how no one’s snatched you up yet.” His gaze trailed down his abdomen, fingertips drifting lower to mess with the button of Michael’s pants.

Michael sighed, head tipping back as he lifted his hips, allowing Rich to tug his pants off of him, “It’s because no one’s looking for a loser like me, Rich.”

Rich swallowed nervously as he eyed the bulge in Michael’s boxers, “What if there was someone who was?” He shifted slightly, trying to ignore the way his hands were shaking against the elastic of Michael’s waistband and how he was only now feeling naked under Michael’s eyes. “What if there was someone who was but they didn’t know how to admit it to themselves, let alone you?”

Michael sighed softly, sitting up straighter, “Then I’d be willing to give them a chance, if that’s what they wanted.” He grinned teasingly, trying to take Rich’s mind off of his worried thoughts, “Now, wasn’t there a deranged floppy disk that you wanted to mess with?”

Rich chuckled under his breath, leaning in to press his lips against Michael’s again. Michael sighed lightly against him, tugging Rich further up his lap. Rich groaned into the kiss, sitting back and reaching over to dig through the drawer of the nightstand and pulling out a small packet of lube. He tipped his head back contentedly as the movement drove him against Michael’s length and he kissed him again, busying himself with ripping open the packet. Once he’d gotten it open, he leaned closer, nearly pressing himself against Michael’s chest as he snaked a hand down between them, slipping it under the edge of Michael’s boxers and wrapping his fingers around his length. Michael gasped against his lips, hips arching up into Rich’s hand as his head tipped back and Rich’s eyes widened as he realized that this was actually happening. He leaned down and licked up Michael’s chest, biting lightly at one of his nipples as his hand picked up speed.

Rich pulled back slightly, spreading some of the excess lube over the fingers of his other hand. He turned his attention back to Michael’s chest, dutifully keeping his mind off of the way his fingertip nudged at his asshole by watching the way Michael reacted to his touch. His grip on Michael’s dick tightened as one of his fingers breached the tight ring of muscle, shallowly pumping in an out of him and, gradually, he began pressing it in further. Eventually he slipped in a second finger, stretching himself around the intrusive digits before adding a third. Once the strain became bearable, he withdrew his fingers and released his hold on Michael’s length.

Michael whined as Rich let go of him, moving off of him and pulling his boxers down. He hummed as he eyed Michael’s length, shifting his weight in anticipation. Rich moved to straddle him again, resting his hands against his chest and supporting himself as he slowly sunk down on Michael’s length. He exhaled shakily as he bottomed out, giving himself a moment to adjust to the almost painful stretch before rolling his hips experimentally.

He head tipped back and a strangled moan escaped him, shifting against Michael again to replicate the feeling. Michael groaned under him, hands coming up to rest on Rich’s hips to help support him as he began to move in earnest. Rich’s breath came in heavy pants as he rode Michael, lifting himself just enough so he could feel the head of Michael’s dick threatening to slip out before dropping himself back down. He straightened slightly, moaning as the new angle drove Michael against his prostate. Michael grunted again underneath him, his hips jerking up to meet Rich’s reflexively.

Rich’s eyes shot down to meet Michael’s in response to the sharp thrust, grinning slightly in response to the mischievous smirk Michael shot him, not understanding what the look meant. Michael’s smirk widened, slipping his hands further around Rich’s waist and sliding them up his back to clutch him closer before suddenly flipping the two of them over. Rich gasped at the sudden change in perspective, shuddering pleasurably as Michael began pounding into him in earnest.

His mouth dropped open slightly, choked moans escaping him as the change in position allowed Michael the freedom to brush against Rich’s prostate with each forward surge of his hips. Rich allowed his eyes to roam Michael’s form as he worked him over, admiring the concentrated furrow of his brows and the lust-clouded look in his eyes. He watched the way his abdomen rippled and flexed as he pressed himself deeper inside of Rich, and the way his teeth worried at his lower lip as he tried to bite back his sounds of pleasure.

Michael allowed a soft moan to escape him and he shifted his weight, using one arm to support himself as he continued to abuse Rich’s soft spot and bringing the other hand up to curl around Rich’s neglected cock. He began to pump his hand, starting slower and then speeding up to match the pace of his thrusts, thumbing over the head gently as he strove to push Rich over the edge.

Rich scrambled for purchase, digging his nails into Michael’s shoulders in an effort to hang on longer. His nails dragged harshly down the skin of his back as Michael hit his prostate directly, the combined pleasure from that and his hand on his dick drove him over the edge. He let out a broken moan, clutching at Michael as he came. Michael continued gently fucking him through his orgasm before pulling out and finishing himself off with a drawn-out groan.

He backed away slightly, giving Rich some room to breathe by settling himself at the edge of the bed. “Well,” he started, chuckling breathily, “That wasn’t something I expected when I showed up tonight.”

“I can’t say I saw it coming either,” Rich laughed, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Michael. “I’m kinda glad that it did though, even if my S.Q.U.I.P.’s gonna shock the shit out of me when she comes back online.”

Michael shook his head, getting to his feet and starting to redress himself, “I still don’t understand why you haven’t shut it down.”   


Rich sighed, allowing himself to drop back to lay flat, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, “I told you earlier; you’re about the only person on this half of the continent who has access to Mountain Dew Red. That means you’re the only one capable of shutting down a S.Q.U.I.P.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, pausing midway through pulling on his shirt. “Red is what shuts it off?” He shook his head, tugging his shirt on the rest of the way, “Of course it is! Why didn’t I realize that?” He stopped again, a thought striking him, “Did- um, did you want yours off?”

Rich sighed softly, rolling onto his side so he wouldn’t have to face Michael, “It wouldn’t matter if I did.”

“That wasn’t the question, Rich,” Michael prompted, taking a few steps closer. “Would you shut it down if you could?”

Rich sighed, closing his eyes and nodding slowly. “I would. I don’t like who I am with it; I just didn’t want to be a nobody anymore but it turned me into an asshole. I want to be around people who actually like me, not the ones who just hang out with me because I’m higher up on the food chain.”

“Do you mean that?” Michael asked quietly, “Do you really?” Rich turned back over to shoot him a confused glance and Michael continued, “If I offered you a bottle of Red, would you actually take it?”

“Yes,” Rich replied without hesitation. “I’m sick of being someone I’m not.”

Michael nodded thoughtfully, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Let’s get going, then,” he said finally, tipping his head towards the door.

Rich’s brows furrowed, “Excuse me?” he responded, sitting up.

“Let’s go,” Michael replied, “There’s a bottle of Red back at my place with your name on it.”

Rich blinked, “Are you serious? You  _ actually _ have some?! And you’d be willing to waste it on  _ me _ ?!”

Michael shrugged, bending to pick up Rich’s discarded shirt and tossing it to him, “I don’t think it’s a waste if it’s something you’re sure about. And yeah, I’d be willing to give you some; it’s not like Jeremy’s going to want it anyway. He’s happier now, and that’s fine.” He sighed shaking it off, “Look, if this is something you’re serious about wanting to do, then we should probably get going before GLaDOS powers back up.”

Rich nodded, chuckling fondly as he got up and started pulling his clothes back on, “You’re such a geek,” he teased playfully. “I’m sorry, by the way,” he said after a moment, “For messing with you and Jeremy? It was really shitty of me.”

Michael shrugged, holding open the door for Rich once he was ready to go, “It’s not a big deal; if it hadn’t been you, it would’ve been someone else. That’s just what happens when you’re an outcast, I guess.”

“You’re not an outcast,” Rich protested. “I mean, you’re kind of a loner, but that doesn’t mean that you’re not cool in your own way.”

Michael snorted, chuckling softly as he lead the way down the stairs, “You sound like a greeting card, Rich.”

Rich rolled his eyes, grinning slightly as he realized that Michael was just teasing. “Whatever, Mell. Besides, you may not be such a loner anymore soon; once I inevitably stop being cool after I get rid of this fucking thing, I’ll be in the market for an awesome new friend.”

“You’re going to be sorely disappointed,” Michael snickered. His laughter faded as he ran into someone and his gaze shot to the victim, “I’m so sorr- Jer?” His breath caught in his throat and his shoulders slumped slightly, knowing this wasn’t going to end well.

Jeremy’s eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of his former best friend, “Michael? I didn’t know you were invited to this party.”

“I wasn’t.” Michael responded, forcing himself to continue talking to Jeremy, no matter how much the sight of him made him feel more alone than ever. “That’s why I’m wearing this clever disguise,” he gestured sardonically at his creeps sweatshirt. He stared at him for a moment, fists clenching as he dug his fingernails into his palms, “You’re speechless. S.Q.U.I.P. got your tongue?”

Jeremy’s brows furrowed, “No, it’s- it’s off right now.”

Michael rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, “That would explain why you’re actually talking to me.” He huffed, shooting a dejected glance around the relatively empty room, “I thought about this, you know? I had this really pissed off monologue, but it doesn’t matter anyway, does it?” He sighed, shaking his head, “Look, I came here to warn you about what I found about, uh, you-know-what.”

“The S.Q.U.I.P.?” Jeremy cocked his head, confusion taking over his features, “How? There’s nothing on the internet about-”

“Which is weird, right?” Michael interrupted, “I mean, what  _ isn’t  _ on the internet?” He shot a glance over his shoulder at Rich, the sight of him still standing there giving him the resolve to continue talking and giving him hope that he might be able to convince Jeremy to get rid of his own S.Q.U.I.P. before it was too late. “So I started asking around, then this guy I played Warcraft with tells me that his brother went from a straight D student to a Freshman at Harvard. You know where he is now?”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, “Really happy and successful?”

“Close,” Michael retorted, “He’s in a mental hospital. We’re talking an insanely powerful supercomputer, you think it’s primary function is to get you laid?” Michael rolled his eyes, “I don’t know about you, but I kind of doubt it. Of all the possible applications for such an advanced piece of technology, have you ever wondered what it’s doing inside  _ you _ ?”

The taller brunet’s eyes narrowed, “And I thought Chloe was jealous,” he muttered. “You know what I think? I think you’re just pissed that I have one and you don’t.”

“Oh, come on,” Michael huffed. “The guy went crazy trying to get it out!”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “Then I’ve got nothing to worry about; why would I want it out?” He huffed, turning to walk away. Michael stopped him by grabbing hold of his wrist. “C’mon, dude, move it.”

“Or you’ll do what?” Michael hissed, jaw flexing slightly as he forced himself to hold his ground. 

Jeremy’s eyes hardened and he ripped his arm out of Michael’s grasp, “Get out of my way, loser.” He turned on his heel, moving to leave the room.

Rich’s eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the way all the fight seemed to leave Michael at Jeremy’s barbed words and he tensed, anger flooding his system. “You know what I think, tall-ass?” he snarled. 

Jeremy turned back, surprised by Rich’s voice. “Oh. Hey, Rich,” he grinned, “It’s been a while, huh?”

“I think,” Rich continued, thoroughly ignoring the lanky teen’s attempts at niceties, “That you’re just jealous because Michael Mell is a better fuck than you’ll ever be.” He tipped his head slightly, one of the hickeys littering the side of his neck catching the light pointedly. “I pity you for wanting to keep that fucking thing, and you know what else? I think that you’re a fucking moron for throwing aside one of the coolest, kindest,  _ best _ guys on the planet just to get some girl’s attention.” Rich stepped forward, staring up at Jeremy coldly, “You’re pathetic, and I hope someday you realize that you made a big mistake.” Rich turned on his heel, taking Michael’s hand and leading him out of the house, leaving a dumbfounded Jeremy Heere behind them.

* * *

 

Rich waited until the both of them were seated in Michael’s red PT Cruiser before he tried to say anything. “He’s wrong, you know? You’re not a loser.”

Michael scoffed, tugging off his glasses and scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve pulled down over his hand. “No? And here I thought having my one friend abandon me made me a shoe-in for Prom King.” He sighed bitterly, “It doesn’t matter, let’s just get to my house and get you that Red. Then you can go back to pretending I don’t exist and I can go back to pretending that I’m fine and don’t wonder if it’d be better if I were never born.”

Rich turned to face him quickly, eyes narrowed and locked on his face, “Michael, don’t you dare ever say that again. It would most definitely  _ not _ be better if you weren’t here and if I have to spend the rest of our goddamn lives convincing you, then I will.”

“My best friend of twelve years left me for a girl he could barely speak to. What do you think that says about me, huh?” Michael huffed, swiping a hand over his watery eyes again, “Look, you’ve got way better prospects than me, so you don’t have to tie yourself to some loser.” He pointedly ignored the way his voice caught on the word.

Rich sighed, turning to stare blankly out the windshield in front of them as he made himself start talking. “I doubt you remember me, but we had a couple of classes together Freshman year. I always sat at the back of the room so the teacher wouldn’t call on me and I spent every class with my eyes on my sketchbook. Well, every class that I didn’t share with you.” He forced himself to keep talking, even though this was the one thing his S.Q.U.I.P. never wanted him to dwell on, “I couldn’t help but notice how you’d always be drumming your fingers on your desk or tapping a pencil or doodling. I always noticed how wide you’d smile when you saw Jeremy in the hall or the way you’d snort a little when the teacher made a dumb joke.”

Michael’s brows furrowed, trying to make sense of what Rich meant, “What exactly are you trying to say, Rich?”

“I didn’t know it then, I think,” he started, twisting the hem of his bro-tank anxiously between his fingers, “But I think I really like you?” He cleared his throat, backtracking, “Look, I know that nothing’s going to come of it, I understand that. Honestly, with how awfully I treated you and Jeremy since I got my S.Q.U.I.P. I’m kind of surprised that you’re even considering helping me get rid of it, not to mention me admitting to liking you-”

Michael cut him off by leaning across the center console of the car, resting one hand on the back of Rich’s neck and using it to pull himself closer, pressing his lips to Rich’s. He let the kiss linger for a moment before pulling away. “Let’s just focus on getting rid of your S.Q.U.I.P. for right now.”

Rich blinked, struggling to form words through his surprise, “And then what?”

Michael shot him a grin before turning the key in the ignition to start the car, “Then we can give whatever this,” he gestured between the two of them, “is a chance.”

**Rich smiled inwardly, still somewhat puzzled by the way the night’s events had unfolded, but not at all upset by it. Hell, by the time morning rolled around, he’d be free from the S.Q.U.I.P.’s control, be able to be himself again, and he might even have a boyfriend. _Yeah,_ he thought, _not a bad night at all._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love when you write something just for the excuse to write porn and it ends up being 11 pages. Why am I like this?


End file.
